


Kisses So Sweet

by DarchangelSkye



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fluff, Half Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Present Tense, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Original fiction, M/M, kisses so sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> [Specific link to the prompt in question.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/644585.html?thread=87402985#t87402985)

James lies against the headboard, rubbing a gentle thumb along Ray's cheekbone. Ray shuts his eyes and leans for a kiss with the cutest peck noise and sweet as sugar.

"Love you," peck. "Love you, love you."

Oh, he tastes like heaven. "I love you too, baby. More than anything."


End file.
